


Sail The Good Ship

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is our home girl, sailing the good ship with us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail The Good Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling a thundershield-it prompt because it's cute <3

‘ I hate that sound!’

‘ Oh shut up Tony!’

‘ I’m dead serious, it’s probably in my top three of most annoying sounds in this universe, it actually competes for the second spot with nails on chalkboard. I use holograms, THAT's how much I hate that sound!’

‘ Really? You are doing this now? When I have a deadline?’

‘ You don’t have a deadline! The deadline is imaginary, in your head, a figment of your very beautiful but slightly crazed mind!’

‘ I think we both agreed that when it comes to insanity, you beat me by miles. I mean it, shut up, I’m trying to work. ‘

Her fingers started their militant bashing on the keyboard again and beside her the grown child that was Tony Stark whined in his pillow. After a good few grunts and huffs didn’t stop her from abusing the keys he pushed himself up and tried to glance on her laptop screen.

‘ What are you writing anyway? ‘

‘ Just an update, nothing special. ‘

He frowned and stretched his neck to see better.

‘ An update about what? ‘

A few sentences were clearly visible now:  
 _… as the kiss deepened and intensified. Steve had his hand entwined with Thor’s golden locks and was pulling hard, moaning in abandon. Gasping for air the god released Stevens lips, his hands pulled at the feeble shirt that was between him and his lovers chest. I love you Steven, the simple sentence sounded so powerful …_

Tony couldn’t help but gasp.

‘ You spied on them??’

‘ I wasn’t spying! ‘ 

‘ You were! You’re describing exactly what you saw. That is voyeurism sweetie, plain and simple! ‘

‘ It wasn’t like that! ‘

He could tell from her stern expression and the tightening of her jaw that she meant it and decided, for once, to not speak his mind. She sighed as she stared at her screen, her face softened in the blue glow.

‘ It was beautiful. And magical. And everything love should be. ‘

A million remarks tumbled in his brain, fighting for a chance to make their way to his mouth and be spoken but he shut them off. He listened to her as she explained how she managed to see this intimate moment, how it made her feel, how rare it was to see something so pure in this world. 

‘ It wasn’t spying..’ she finally repeated.

Tony just nodded and as he lay down his head on his pillow again he watched her straighten her back. Pepper Potts, proud owner of thundershield.com and a secretly hopeless romantic, continued to type.   
He tentatively poked her elbow with one finger.

‘ Want me to upgrade the upload speed tomorrow? ‘

She nodded and her bright smile warmed Tony to the bone. It really was beautiful, love.


End file.
